Tales Of LightningClan: Lightning
by Flight of The Snowy Owl
Summary: Streakfur and Spiderheart are scared because their leader goes insane with fear whenever she is around them and the think its a prophecy behind this all. Redfeather is stalked by death every time he tries to get out of his visious clan and he knows he could die if evil dosen't stop its plan to take over the clans. What will happen? Please review I'm REALLY trying.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps! I'm starting this story because I think you guy's would really like it because it is so fun to write!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors!**

LightningClan

Leander: Flightstar  
(Midnight black she-cat with green eyes)

Deputy: Lynxclaw  
(gray and white tom with very thick ear fur and yellow eyes.)

Medicine cat: Fawnheart  
(gray she-cat with frosty blue eyes)  
Apprentice: Beepaw  
(yellow and black tom with amber eyes)

Warriors: Whitefern  
(White and gray she cat with blue eyes)

Steppingsticks  
(brown and white tom with blue eyes)

Racoonheart

(Raccoon like she cat with amber eyes)

Hawkfeather  
(Brown tom with dark blue eyes)

Hisspelt  
(Orange tom with gray eyes)

Stormflame  
(gray and orange tom with green eyes)

Sparkfire  
(orange she cat with flecks of red and green eyes)

Apprentices: Streakpaw  
(black tom with a white streak down his back and blue eyes. Mentor: Lynxclaw)

Canepaw  
(ginger tom with blue eyes. Mentor: Whitefern)

Palmpaw  
(Tan she cat with green eyes)

Owlpaw

(White and black tom with grey eyes)

Joypaw  
(white she cat with amber eyes)

Spiderpaw  
(Grey tom with amber eyes)

Queens: Carrotnose

(Orange she-cat with green eyes. Expecting Hisspelt's kits)

Elders: Dustyfoot  
(gray and black tom with blue tom)

Lilytail  
(blue gray she-cat with amber eyes)

Grayfur  
(gray tom with yellow eyes)

FireClan

Leader: Sneakstar  
(brown tom with amber eyes)

Deputy: Lightsky  
(blue gray she cat with blue eyes)

Medicine Cat: Badgerfoot  
(gray and black tom with green eyes)

Warriors: Snowdaisy  
(white she cat with gray eyes)

Lionclaw  
(ginger tom with green eyes)

Orangetail  
(orange tom with blue eyes)

Rainheart  
(black she cat with amber eyes)

Flowertail  
(gray she cat with green eyes)

Blacktail  
(black tom with a small white diamond on his chest with amber eyes)

Mistheart  
(grey tabby she cat with blue eyes)

Cinderclaw  
(gray and black tom with blue eyes)

Apprentices: Redpaw  
(long furred sleek red tom with black paws and green eyes)

Queens: Frostyfoot  
(snow white she cat with blue eyes. Expecting Lionclaw's kits)

Elders: Tigerice  
(white and brown tabby tom with one amber eye and one blue eye)

RunningClan

Leader: Amberstar  
(brown she cat with blue eyes)

Deputy: Willowclaw

(Black she cat with amber eyes)

Medicine Cat: Mintstripe  
(white she cat with amber eyes)

Warriors: Waterheart

(gray tom with blue eyes)

Stormclaw  
(ginger tom with green eyes)

Swiftsun  
(Black and orange tom with blue eyes)

Grassheart  
(white she cat with yellow eyes)

Vinestripe  
(blue tabby she cat with amber eyes)

Sharpwhisker  
(gray tom with yellow eyes)

Duskfoot  
(swift black tabby she cat with amber eyes)

Breezefeather  
(white tom with green eyes)

Prologue

A midnight black she cat stepped into an empty clearing. _Where am I? _She wondered.

"Flightfur," a booming voice said inside of her. "You have ventured into the territory of SafeClan. Are you ready to receive your nine lives?"

"Y-yes." She stammered.

"Good. Be prepared." The booming voice replied. Then, cats began to step out of the shadows. Flightfur realized that some were familiar. A red stepped up to her and Flightfur realized it was Pearberry.

"With this life I give you peace. Use it to make peace when there is war." She meowed. Flightfur felt a calming feeling come over her. She prepared for the next life. Another cat stepped up to her and she gasped at who it was. It was Coldheart, her best friend who got hit by a monster.

"With this life I give you strength. Use it to stand strong at you or your clan's weakest moments." She whispered. Flightfur felt a weakening feeling come over her the strength. As she got her nine lives she felt the tension grow in the clearing. Then, lightning boomed in the clearing went dark. Coldheart's voice whispered in her ear.

"_One spider on a paw. One streak of fur. One red feather will find lightning or destroy the clans."_ Flightstar woke up with a jolt as questions raced through her mind. _Destroy the world/ Who's lightning? Who's red?_

**Ok peeps! PLEASE REVIEW! I think you guys will like the story I'm planning it is soo fun to write! WEEEE SPOILER ALERT! Please expect a warriors ceremony in the first and second chapter. Ok bye!**


	2. Chapter 1 Streakpaw

**Hello peoples! Ok incredibly random question: Who is the song Guns and Horses written by? Ok that's all I got.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors or all my characters would be there by now.**

Chapter 1= Streakpaw

_Swipe, duck, roll. Leap, kick, slash. _Streakpaw thought as he swiped his paw over his friend Canepaw's ear. This was his final fighting assessment before he would become a warrior! He had already finished hunting, now just fighting. _Come on Streakpaw. Just win this. _He jumped over Canepaw who stood there stunned as Streakpaw pinned him down.

"You're on your way to become a warrior." His mentor, Lynxclaw also the clan deputy, meowed. Streakpaw nodded, and then shuddered. He hoped Flightstar wouldn't ruin the ceremony. She always acted… weird around him and his brother. Spiderpaw was also becoming a warrior today. Streakpaw shook the thought away. Flightstar probably wouldn't mess up. He doubted it.

"You've been awfully quiet today." Canepaw commented.

Streakpaw sighed. "Been thinking."

"About what?" Canepaw asked.

"About how my warrior ceremony is going to go." Streakpaw groaned

"Oh it can't be that bad Streakpaw." Canepaw meowed. Out of all the cats in LightningClan, only Streakpaw, Canepaw, and Spiderpaw knew about how Flightstar acted. When he tried asking her, she would ignore him. He sighed. _I'll find out soon._ He thought.

/

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around for a clan meeting!" Flightstar yowl rang around the clearing.

"Today I have 3 warriors to make." She nodded at the 3 apprentices to step forward.

"I Flightstar, leader of LightningClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your warrior code and I commend him a warrior in your turn. Canepaw, Streakpaw, and Spiderpaw do you promise to protect the clan with your life?" She asked.

"I do." Streakpaw meowed, lashing his tail.

"I do." Spiderpaw breathed.

"I do." Canepaw hissed unsheathing his claws.

"Then by the powers of SafeClan I give you your warrior names. Canepaw from this moment on you will be known as Canestripe. SafeClan honors you skill and nimbleness. Streakpaw from this moment on you will be known as Streakfur. SafeClan honors you braveness and loyalty. Spiderpaw from this moment on you will be known as Spiderheart. SafeClan honors your strength and courage. You are now full warriors of LightningClan." She yowled. Streakfur yawned but turned to the camp entrance.

/

Streakfur, Spiderheart, and Canestripe sat calmly watching the forest. Suddenly, a bush rustled violently and Spiderheart jumped.

"Don't worry. I'll check it out." Streakfur whispered in his brother's ear. He stepped toward the bush and smelled the strong reek of FireClan scent.

"Holy SafeClan we're under attack!" He murmured. Streakfur went farther into the clearing. The reek got stronger. Out of nowhere, a bulky gray tom jumped on him and bowled him over.

"HELP! HELP! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Streakfur yowled at the top of his lungs as claws raked down his side. Streakfur fought blindly in the dark.

"Streakfur!" A cat hissed his name in a bush. Streakfur dove for the bush and prayed to SafeClan that it was his own clan. He came face to face with Spiderheart.

"Oh good it's you!" He gasped. His side was stinging badly and he collapsed. Spiderheart stepped aside to reveal Beepaw, the medicine cat apprentice.

"Thank SafeClan!" Streakpaw sighed as Beepaw began treating his wounds. His side healed quickly. Suddenly, Canestripe burst in.

"Help is on the way." He panted.

"I'm going to go help Fawnheart." Beepaw meowed and went away.

"Can I go back to fighting?" Streakfur asked the two toms.

"Um… Sure." Canestripe meowed examining his side. Streakfur, Spiderheart, and Canestripe leaped into battle. Streakfur found himself face to face with a red apprentice with black paws and green eyes.

"How old are you, scrawny apprentice?" Streakfur snarled, slashing his paw at him.

"36 moons to be exact. The age of a warrior." He hissed clawing Streakfur's ears.

"Stop! Stop! STOP!" Flightstar's roar was barely heard but the fighting cats stopped.

"Sneakstar, why did you attack us?" Flightstar snarled.

"Why Flightstar, dear, you have always known that the other clans have always hated LightningClan. Even HurricaneClan, when they were around." Sneakstar spat. _What's HurricaneClan? _Streakfur wondered. He shook the thought away and got back to Sneakstar and Flightstar's argument.

"Get your warriors off my territory." Flightstar growled, dangerously calm.

"Ok. Easy win for FireClan." Sneakstar purred.

"Come on LightningClan. We're leaving. NOW." Flightstar spat.

"Flightstar," Streakfur asked. "Is what they said about the other clans hating us true?"

Flightstar turned to him. "No. RunningClan don't mind us. We've actually never been in battle with them."

"So Sneakstar lied to attack us?" Streakfur meowed realizing what was happening.

"Sadly, yes. That wasn't the Sneakstar I knew when I became leader." She said sadly.

"I wonder why FireClan hates us." Streakfur wondered out loud.

"I don't know Streakfur. I honestly don't know."

**Ok hope you guys like it! Trust me I think chapter 2 is a whole lot better. Maybe I should explain something…**

**LightningClan: WindClan and ThunderClan mix.**

**RunningClan: RiverClan and WindClan mix. **

**FireClan: ShadowClan and Dark forest mix (dark forest because they are tough.)**

**SafeClan: StarClan**

**Yeah… PLEASE REVIEW! And answer the question! I wanna see if you guys looked this person up.**

**Peace!  
RA334**


	3. Chapter 2 Redpaw

**Hello peoples! Still the question needs to be answered! And thank you Bramblewhisker88 for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

Chapter 2

Redpaw was sick of FireClan. First, they killed his brother. Then a moon after that, Sneakstar thought his father was useless and fed him a rabbit filled with deathberries in it. Another moon after that, they used his mother as badger bait so they could kill the badger. In conclusion, Redpaw would get his warrior name, and then run away to another Clan.

"Your warrior ceremony is tonight at midnight." His mentor, Lionclaw, growled. _He isn't even proud of me._ Redpaw thought angry, but nodded and stalked toward the apprentices den. He was the only apprentice because Frostyfoot's kits weren't born yet. He kept thinking about the battle when Sneakstar attacked LightningClan. He thought about the cat he had attacked. There was something about the cat. Something he was completely missing. "_You've always been the wise one in the family. Something very important is coming straight toward you." _ He remembered when his mother had told him those exact words when he was a kit. He lay down in his nest and closed his eyes praying that sleep would come.

**Redpaw's Dream **

When Redpaw woke up, he was in a dark clearing. Suddenly, his mother's face appeared in front of him.

"Redpaw," His mother purred. "Why do you need to go to LightningClan? You know your destiny is in FireClan."

"Um…How do you know about that?" He meowed, shuffling his paws. His mother said something, but Redpaw wasn't paying attention. He felt the tension and the anger in the clearing grow and it made his pelt prickle.

"What's wrong Redpaw?" Asked his mother. But it wasn't his mother's voice.

"You are not my mother. Who are you?" Redpaw growled, unsheathing his claws. His mother's face morphed and Redpaw flattened himself to the ground in fear. It was Firestar, the first leader of FireClan. He was also the most feared and vicious leader. As the elders had said, he was the reason Runningstar died.

"You aren't going to LightningClan without being dead by the time you get to the camp." Firestar snarled.

**End of dream**

Redpaw woke with a jolt to see Cinderclaw come into the den.

"Good you're awake. The ceremony is starting." He meowed. Redpaw got out of his nest and padded out of the apprentices den. As he walked toward where Sneakstar addressed the Clan, he passed Snowdaisy, who padded up to him.

"Congrats on becoming a warrior." She purred. Out of every cat in the Clan, Snowdaisy was the only cat who understood his family problems. She was the daughter of Orangetail and a rouge named Daisy. "_It took me a long time to prove my loyalty. The Clan thought I would become a rouge." _ She had meowed.

"Thanks." He replied.

"All cats! Gather round!" Sneakstar yowled. Redpaw sighed as he stepped forward.

"Redpaw do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and defend the Clan with the cost of your life?" Sneakstar asked.

Redpaw gulped. "I do." He lied.

Sneakstar gave him a doubtful glance so swift he almost missed it, before carrying on.

"The by the powers of SafeClan I give you your warrior name. Redpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Redfeather. SafeClan honors your skill and loyalty." Sneakstar yowled. Redfeather held his head high as Sneakstar rested his muzzle on his head. Redfeather licked his shoulder in return. Redfeather turned toward the camp entrance and sat down. He waited for everyone to get to sleep, and then he crept out of the camp. He heard someone call his name and he hissed in frustration. He turned around to see Snowdaisy.

"Where are you going?" She asked. Redfeather looked at his paws.

"Well?" She asked.

"I'm going to LightningClan." He burst out. "I'm sick of this Clan! They killed all my family members! I have a right to leave." Snowdaisy looked hurt.

"You can't go…" She whispered her voice trailing off.

"Your destiny is here." Redfeather's fur fluffed up, but Snowdaisy went on.

"There're just trying to prove and see if you are strong. In case you haven't noticed, the other Clans think you are weak. Plus, you have friends here." She meowed desperately. Redfeather stared at her, with sadness in his eyes.

"Go then. If it makes you happy." She half whispered half murmured. Redfeather felt a pang of sadness hit him as he crossed the border. He felt Snowdaisy's gaze bore into him. The first few paw steps were fine, but the on the next one he started feeling a pain in his chest. _Hmm…_ he thought. He kept going till he was 3 badger lengths away from the camp. The pain was so bad now; Redfeather was on the ground struggling to breath.

"Redfeather? REDFEATHER!?" he heard Snowdaisy call. _Did she watch me all the way over here?_ He wondered. He heard Snowdaisy rushing toward him. She helped him up and onto FireClan territory.

"What happened to you?" She meowed franticly, looking at his messed up dirty pelt.

"I don't know." He meowed thinking. "_You're not going to LightningClan without being dead by the time you get to the camp." _Firestar's words echoed in his ears. That was it. He had been cursed but he didn't dare say it to Snowdaisy.

"You're lucky I've been keeping your guard shift and that no one woke up." She meowed flicking her tail. "Get back to your vigil." He checked his paw for any sign of a thorn, but there was no thorn. _I'm no medicine cat. Why should I care? _He thought irritated. He sighed. Soon enough, it was dawn.

**Sorry if it seemed that the chapter just STOPPED but I thought if I did anymore, it would never end. PLEASE REVIEW! Chapter 3 will probably be up in 2 weeks.**

**RA334**


	4. Chapter 3 Snowdaisy

**First things first: I am SO sorry for the slow update but I had it written but NO Internet connection. Ok shout outs.**

**Mallowfeather of EarthClan: Check, check, and I can't join if it involves PMing. Thanks for the review. J  
Northfire28: I know right? There is actually a 4****th**** Clan and it is called HurricaneClan, you'll learn more about it soon. Also, I will happily do it! Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, because Streakfur would be wiping the Dark Forest out in no time.**

Chapter 3

The next day, Snowdaisy woke up to see a fresh white blanket of snow covering the FireClan camp.

"Holy SafeClan, is it leaf-bare already?" She murmured to herself.

"Snowdaisy!" Lightsky, the deputy, called.

"Yes Lightsky?" Snowdaisy replied, padding over to her**. **

"I want you to lead a patrol along the LightningClan border," She paused to think. "And while you're out there, please hunt. The Clan really needs all the food we can get."

"Who do you want me to take?" She asked looking at the cats.

"Um…Please take Blacktail, Redfeather, and Rainheart." She meowed. "If you see LightningClan on our territory, chase them off." Snowdaisy dipped her head and called to Blacktail, Redfeather, and Rainheart.

"What's up?" Redfeather asked when he came up. Despite what had happened the night before, he looked fine. Snowdaisy didn't have anger toward him, she always thought of him as a little brother.

"Border patrol, then hunting. Or the other way around." She meowed. Redfeather nodded and she began to walk out of camp. When she got out, she sniffed the air carefully. Immediately, she dropped to the ground in a hunters crouch. She stalked forward and flicked her tail for the others to follow. Once they got in sight of their prey, a hawk, Snowdaisy leaned forward and whispered in Redfeather's ear.

"Go around and scare it into my paws. Take Blacktail, this is big pieced prey." Redfeather nodded and whispered into Blacktail's ear, and then he followed Redfeather. Snowdaisy climbed into a tree and waited. Eventually, Redfeather leaped out with Blacktail behind him and they both hissed at the hawk. The hawk let out a screech and tried to flee into a branch, but only found itself in her paws. She bit its neck and it instantly fell limp.

"Nice catch." Rainheart meowed, eyeing the hawk. "That will be great to take to Frostyfoot since it's leaf-bare."

"Thank you; now let's go patrol that border!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They hurriedly buried the hawk, and set off to the border. When they got there, Snowdaisy began to sniff the ground cautiously.

"LightningClan!" Rainheart let out a warning hiss and the whole patrol crouched to the ground. The LightningClan cat, a black tom with a white streak down his back, was running very fast after a squirrel. He didn't even slow down as he got closer. _Why don't they just pounce?_ She thought irritated.

"STOP!" Snowdaisy yowled, leaping up. The cat stared at her, in surprise, with a snarl creeping across his face. Suddenly, a raccoon like she-cat came up and whispered loud enough for the patrol to hear.

"Typical FireClan, always wanting to pick a fight. Don't try to fight, unless they really ask for it." She whispered, with a hint of growl. Snowdaisy turned to see that Redfeather's fur was fluffed up and his long claws were dug into the marshy earth.

"We do _NOT_." Redfeather snarled. "And it is typical LightningClan to accuse every Clan of something they don't do." With a yowl of pure fury, the cat launched himself at Redfeather. There was a flash of fur and claws before Snowdaisy had to interfere.

"Ugh, can you guys just STOP FIGHTING?" She yowled the last part. But it was useless; the rest of the LightningClan patrol had already appeared. Luckily, it was four on four combat.

"What in the name of SafeClan is going on?!" An orange she-cat with flecks of red yowled, right before being bowled over by Rainheart. Snowdaisy looked around for someone to fight, but saw the black tom glaring straight at her. Snowdaisy had to fight the urge to turn tail and flee. _Fight or flee, fight or flee, fight or flee…_ She was so lost in thought that she hadn't realized her paws had taken off. She looked behind her and saw he was after her. _He must've lunged at me! _She thought angrily, but she kept running with the wind in her face. _Is he going to stop soon? He has chased far enough in my own territory._ But he didn't stop. She felt his breath hot on her tail. Something blurred ahead but Snowdaisy figured it was a rock she could use her strong hind legs to leap over it. As she got closer, the snow fell harder and Snowdaisy could barely see where she was going. Almost in a heartbeat, she crashed into something and felt _extreme _pain go through her face. She yowled in pain and agony but silenced herself when she heard the sound she thought she would never hear. _CREAK! _Then, with a loud ripping noise, the tree toppled over and hit the ground with such force it knocked the wind out of Snowdaisy and she fell unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Streakfur froze and stared at the fallen tree. _ Did she…die? _He thought worriedly. He rushed forward but somebody knocked him over and ran ahead. Streakfur stood up, shook his pelt, and ran ahead. The red tom was scrabbling at the twigs franticly. Streakfur began helping out. Suddenly, a voice whispered through the branches.

_"One Spider on a Heart, One Streak of Fur, and One Red Feather will find Lightning, or destroy the Clans." _ Streakfur froze in realization of what the voice just said. It was a prophecy!

"RETREAT!" Racoonheart's yowl was visible everywhere. Streakfur dashed away, still thinking about the prophecy. _Maybe I'm involved. _He thought exited but scared, joining his patrol.

**PLEASE R & R OR ELSE NO MORE CHAPTERS! R-E-V-I-E-W! Please!**

**RA334**


	5. Chapter 4- Spierheart

**HELLO! I am REALLY sorry for the long update (again, sorry) but I had no time to type. I am very glad for the reviews and I have some shout outs. YAY! **

**Mallowfeather of EarthClan- I am so sorry, but I can't join forums (I can't PM either.) But I am SO SORRY! D: D: D: D: :'( :'( **

**Northfire28- Yup she is great! Also, I really want to read your story now. LOL. **

**Spottedfire7- I know, I did the same thing! **

**Disclaimer: I will never own Warriors. **

Chapter 4

Spiderheart waited nervously staring at the camp entrance. His brother, Streakfur's, patrol had left at sunrise and it was nearly dusk. The thing was, they were not back at camp yet. Spiderheart rose to his paws to go hunting for the fourth time that day, but his father, Stormflame, stopped him.

"Stop, they're coming, but I smell blood." He meowed. Spiderheart felt his muscles tense as he sniffed the air. As Stormflame had said, the air smelled like blood. Soon, Racoonheart emerged with Streakfur, Sparkfire, and Whitefern. Streakfur had a scratch down his side but he looked fine. Almost… Exited? _Why would he be excited about battle? The Streakfur I know never liked battle._ Spiderheart thought, confused.

"We had a little fight along the border." Racoonheart reported to Flightstar.

"Who started it?" Flightstar asked.

"I honestly don't know. When we got there the cats had already started fighting." She meowed. Flightstar nodded.

"Fawnheart!" Flightstar called. "Take a look at the wounds please." Despite his wounds, Streakfur rushed over to Spiderheart.

"I have something really important to tell you!" He meowed excitedly.

"Go get your wounds checked first." Spiderheart meowed, looking at the nasty scratch on Streakfur's side. _What could you possibly find out in a battle? _He thought. Soon, his brother was finished and they padded out to the forest.

"So," Spiderheart meowed, sitting down. "What did you find out?" He asked, curious.

"There is a prophecy." He meowed very slowly but with a exited tone to his voice.

"Wait. A _prophecy_? How did you find out?" He asked.

"Well, right before Racoonheart said to retreat, I was standing by a fallen tree. Then a voice started to whisper." He meowed.

"What did it say?' Spiderheart asked, now very curious.

"It said- One Spider on a Heart, One Streak of Fur, and One Red Feather will find Lightning, or destroy the Clans" Spiderheart stared at his brother, who was quivering with excitement.

"Destroy the Clans? Streakfur, I'm not too sure about this anymore." He mewed.

"But don't you understand? It is about _us_." He meowed, his claws raking the ground. But Spiderheart did understand. He was the Spider on a heart; Streakfur was the Streak of fur. But who was the Red feather?

"Are you sure you know who the Red feather is?" Asked a new voice. Both Spiderheart and Streakfur whipped around to see Flightstar. It was obvious she had heard the whole conversation, and was echoing Spiderheart's thoughts.

"I think it is about time I tell you something. Long ago when I first received my nine live I was given a prophecy." She began. "It said: One Spider on a Heart, One Streak of Fur, and One Red Feather-" She was cut off as Streakfur finished for her.

"Will find Lightning or destroy the Clans." He meowed.

Flightstar gave him a weird glance. "How did you find out about that?" She asked. Streakfur looked at his paws. "It doesn't matter of how you found out. Just stay out of the prophecy business, I am not sure if the prophecy is happening now, or if it will happen moons to come." She sighed. " We will have to go to the other Clans to find the Red feather though." But then, there was a pained wailing coming from the camp. Before Spiderheart knew it, he was staring at the terrified face of Fawnheart, and the dead body of Carrotnose. Beside her were two, little kits.

"What happened?" Flightstar demanded.

"I was getting herbs ready in my den for Carrotnose when her kits were coming but when I got in there, she had this nasty scratch down her side." She wailed. "She died and it is my entire fault. I should've been there to do something!" She wailed, hanging her head. Flightstar rested her tail gently on Fawnheart's side, comforting her. Spiderheart remembered that Fawnheart and Carrotnose were sisters. He stared at the little kits- one a dark dappled red she-cat; and a creamy white and brown tom, which began to mewl franticly.

"What are we going to do about the kits? We have no other queens in the nursery." Whitefern pointed out sadly. Fawnheart sniffled sadly, as if another thing was to wail about now.

"We could take them to FireClan!" Fawnheart's apprentice, Beepaw, piped up.

"But what about Hisspelt?" Flightstar reminded him.

"Flightstar, its okay. They can go to FireClan. As long as they keep them safe." Hisspelt meowed strongly, but there was deep sadness in his gaze. _How can he make that decision so easily?_ Spiderheart thought.

"How about I take a patrol to FireClan tomorrow?" Flightstar meowed. There were murmurs of agreement that rippled through the Clan and Hisspelt nodded then stalked to the warriors den. Then, there was a sudden roaring noise that only Spiderheart, Streakfur, and Flightstar could hear.

"_The Spider on a Heart, The Streak of Fur, and The Red Feather's time has come. The destruction of the Clans had already begun. First Carrotnose, then the rest of the Clan. Something must be done, Flightstar." _ The rumbling sound murmured. Then it gave one last roar, and vanished.

_The time has come for what? _

**Yup, chapter four is finally done! It is not that I don't like writing, it is just I am super tired. Oh yeah, the other people that read this story, can you please review? Another thing is, who is your favorite character? Here are the choices. **

**A. Streakfur**

**B. Spiderheart**

**C. Snowdaisy**

**D. Redfeather**

**Ok please answer this question, and to get the answering up, I will answer it! My favorite character is Redfeather. His life is so sad and mysterious! He doesn't know it, but his path is great. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**RA334 **

**P.S. **

**I will only be updating on Fridays. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I am REALLY sorry for not updating in, maybe, two months. Anyway, I changed my user so I am officially Flight of The Snowy Owl. I will still go by Ruby though. Or Snowy. So yeah, now shoutouts…**

**Mallowfeather of EarthClan: Yeah I'm really sorry about the forum. I do like Snowdaisy too. Thanks!**

**Born of True Destiny: Thanks! I might edit the prophecy… **

**Authorsailer0109: Yes I do know where this story is going.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors. **

Chapter 5

Redfeather stared at the fallen knew somewhere underneath it Snowdaisy was buried. He sighed. _Might as well go back to camp._ He thought. _Since I can't move the stupid tree. _Looking regretfully at the tree, Redfeather padded back to camp. Right as he reached the entrance, he smelled LightningClan scent and his fur bristled immediately. They had put Snowdaisy in the condition she was in! Redfeather forced his fur down trying not to show his anger as he strolled in. He gasped at what he saw. There was Lightningclan's leader, Flightstar, was murmuring quietly to Sneakstar. Redfeather could pick out some parts of the conversation.

"Mothers dead…..father approved…..take them in….."is all Redfeather could hear. Every once in a while, Sneakstar would glance at the two kits and nod. Then, Flightstar must had said something alarming because Sneakstar flashed him an alarmed look, as well as the two warriors. Sneakstar leaped up on the tree stump, but Redfeather noticed the whole clan had already gathered. But they were staring at the two kits with cold eyes.

"Cats of Fireclan," Sneakstar began.

"Get those filthy Lightningclan cats out of our camp!" a cat screeched.

Sneakstar ignored him and went on. "Today, Flightstar told me these two kits need homes," he meowed, pointing with his tail at the two kits. The red she –cat stepped forward bravely. After her, her brother shyly stepped forward too. "They already have names. I want you too recognize the red she-cat as Rubykit, and the creamy tom as Leapkit. Frostyfoot, will you take them in as yours?" Sneakstar asked.

"Of course, kits can't go motherless," she meowed. Her two kits, Bramblekit and Featherkit were bouncing around and meowing happily to each other. Bramblekit stopped and looked up at Frostyfoot.

"Are they our new siblings?" he asked.

"Yes," Frostyfoot purred. "Meet Rubykit and Leapkit," she beckoned the to new kits to the nursery with Featherkit and Bramblekit.

"Anyway, if the kits are treated unfairly, you will be punished." Sneakstar meowed, pausing to let it sink in. He flicked his tail for the meeting to be dismissed. But then he called to Redfeather.

"I need to tell you something…important." He meowed, motioning for Redfeather to follow him outside.

"Where are we going?" Redfeather asked curiously.

"To the flooded forest area," Sneakstar replied. "By the great oak tree."

"Oh." Redfeather meowed. He didn't like that place. It made him feel like he was being watched. It felt haunting, since it was dark most of the time. Also, if he was going to be alone with Sneakstar, that would make it worse.

As if Sneakstar knew what he was thinking he meowed, "Flightstar and her warriors are coming too."

Redfeather didn't reply as he kept walking. Soon, they emerged on the flooded forest area and Redfeather and Sneakstar trudged through the water. The great oak soon came into view. Flightstar came up to them.

"Is this him?" She asked. _Is the him me?_

"Yes." He replied.

"Good I've brought Streakfur and Spiderheart." Flightstar meowed. Redfeather felt his fur begin to fluff up. _I don't want to talk to that annoying furball who knocked Snowdaisy into the tree! _

"Put your fur down!" Sneakstar growled. Redfeather forced his fur to lie flat. Redfeather, Sneakstar and Flightstar took a place on one of the roots in a circle and Flightstar began to speak.

"Redfeather, Spiderheart, Streakfur there is something we need to tell you." Flightstar began. Redfeather felt a lump rise in his stomach. _Please don't let it be that one of them saw me on their territory…_

"Its very important." Sneakstar added. _Oh,no,no,no,no_

"You three... are apart of a prophecy."

XXXXXXX

**Did you guys like it? Please tell me! For all of you that read but don't review, PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Adois,**

**Snowy**


End file.
